A (Not So) Typical Snow Day
by RainbowSquiddle
Summary: Karkat leaves the house to pick up a few things for his older brother, and is unpleasantly greeted by the boy next door (and his long-term crush) Dave Strider. What happens to make this day less typical than usual?


One moment I was minding my own business, walking down the frozen-over sidewalk, grumbling to myself, complaining about the goddamn wind, which was making the weather seem _much_ colder than it actually was.

And the next moment, without any warning what so fucking ever, a sudden cold stinging sensation assaulted the back of my neck, not only startling the living fuck out of me, but sliding down the back of my shirt, making me feel colder than ever.

Though it was freezing as hell, I found myself over come with a somehow boiling rage which overcame my self-pity that had moments ago been washed over me due to the frigid weather.

If I had been given a choice, I wouldn't have been outside in the first place. It was the first official snow day of the winter, and so I should have been able to do whatever the fuck _I _wanted to do, but _no._ My dipshit brother, Kankri just _had_ to send me out to the store, claiming that I needed the fresh air, anyway.

Fuck him, next time the douche could go to the goddamn store, _himself._

Upon being hit by an oncoming snowball, I swung around, ready to wring the neck of the primitive fuckrod who had decided attacking me would be a swell fucking idea.

Right off, I didn't see much of anything, but it only took a few seconds of scanning the park to spot out a shittily made snow-fort.

Without hesitation, I went tromping through the knee-deep snow, ready to give the vacuous motherfucker a piece my mind, but before I could even get halfway there, Strider rose from his hiding place, revealing himself, and just as quickly throwing a series of snowballs my way.

This time, I was at least _ready_, and was able to at the very fucking least dodge a couple of his attempted hits, but managed to basically _fall_ into the others, in a way.

By now, I felt as if I was red in the face, and it wasn't even because I was cold, I wasn't even bothered by the cold, I was more concerned with giving Strider what for, and ending his insufferable tomfuckery.

Dave was laughing, as if this whole thing was funny, but his one mistake (other than making the decision to attack me in the first place) was leaving himself exposed.

I took what I could get in that moment, grabbing hold of a chunk of snow, and throwing it at him full force, not having any regrets as to how hard it would hit him.

His laughter was cut off, as I managed to hit him square in the forehead (not because I was a good fucking shot, to my own dismay, mostly because I was at close-range, but it was still a hit, anyhow).

"Karkat, dude. Chill." Strider snorted, still laughing slightly at my reaction.

"No, _you _'chill', you vomit-inducing scumbag." I retorted, agitated, as, more than anything I would have liked to just get this fucking mini shopping trip out of the way, get home, and then huddle in front of the space heater in my bedroom.

"There's _snow_ reason to get so angry, Karkat." He informed, barely able to keep a straight face.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" I grumbled.

Just dealing with Strider _normally_ was a struggle, add in a couple of shitty puns, and he became intolerable.

I decided right then and there to just walk away, the longer I spent arguing with the dimwit, the longer I'd have to stand out in the cold.

"Yo, wait up!" Dave called after me, as I turned my back and starting once again tromping through the knee-deep snow, in an attempt to get back to the sidewalk.

Dave Strider had lived next door to me for as long as I could remember.

Even before we'd met in school, I still had painful memories of the rap battles he and his brother would carelessly have in their backyard.

In school, we had different friend groups entirely, he swung with the more popular type, while I had my own pitiful little group, who sat at the very back of the cafeteria, and tried to avoid conflict.

But suddenly, the moment the weekends hit, and Strider got the chance, he was always at my window, whining at me about how much of a shut-in I was, and how I should come outside, blah blah blah, what the fuck _didn't_ the prick complain about?

"Karkat!"

_Just try to ignore him, Vantas, if you just shut the fuck up and avoid any acknowledgement of his presence, maybe he'll go away._

"Karkat, hey."

Oh. My. God.

"Where ya headed?"

Shut _up,_ Strider.

Couldn't he see I was ignoring him for a reason?

"Yo, Kitkat, heads up!"

And again, I was hit, this time in the back of the head, littering my already messy hair with chunks of snow.

I swung around, again, filled with rage, to see, Strider standing a few feet away from me.

He looked smug by his actions, and yet, I couldn't help but respond to his douchebaggery, even though I _knew_ he was egging me on, just for attention.

"Fuck off, you moronic sack of shit!" I snapped.

"Jesus Christ, it's a snow day, at least _pretend_ to be happy for a change." He said, joking more than anything but it still got on my nerves.

"To be brutally fucking honest, Strider, I'd rather be in class if it meant not having this interaction with you." I retorted, and with that, I turned my back to him again and started down the sidewalk, hoping that comment had crushed his ego.

That silenced him for a moment, but I still heard him following behind.

"Hey, Karkat." He started in again, after I _swear _only 30 seconds.

"How do snowmen travel around?" He asked.

"What?" I demanded, confused.

"By _icicle!"_

Jesus fucking Christ could this guy be any more of a douchebag?

"Come on, are you gonna try to say that shit wasn't hilarious as fuck?" He pestered.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." I grumbled, as I kept walking.

"Not even so horrible that it was laughable?"

"Not even _that."  
_"Jeez, tough crowd."

He made his way up to me and started walking next to me instead of behind me, and for a few savoring seconds he was actually silent.

"Where are you going, anyway?" He pestered.

I groaned.

"The store, for my brother. Can you fuck off now?"

"Nah."

"You're an intolerable asshole, you know that right?"

"Only for you."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, your hairs wet." He informed, suddenly touching my hair, startling me.

"Yeah," I snapped, shoving his hand away.

"That would be because you threw a snowball at me, you brainless douchebag."

"Harsh."

"Oh, boo fucking hoo, you know what's _harsh?" _

"What?"

"_This." _

And without warning, I then pushed him into a nearby snowbank, finally, in that moment feeling satisfied with that as pay back.

But before I even got the chance to celebrate he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me in after him, making me land face first in the snow.

"You doltish _fuckpuppet!" _I exclaimed spitting out snow.

"Hey man, you started it." He informed.

"In case you fucking forgot you lackadaisical fuming dumbass, _you_ started it when you threw that first snowball at me."

"Did I?"

_"Yes,_ you did."

"So, what are you gonna do about it, _Kitkat?" _He said, emphasizing the horrid nickname he had given me years back.

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" I demanded, and before I could go on, he grabbed hold of the scarf my brother had forced me to wear, and yanked me towards him, pecking me on the lips seemingly out of nowhere.

I just stared at him in shock for a moment, not really knowing how to respond, seeing as that was the last thing I expected from him.

"Maybe I'll do _that." _He said, his voice quieter than before, as if he was slightly unnerved by his own actions.

"So, I'll ask again, what are _you_ going to do about it?"

Silence washed over us again, and I started to lean in, as if I was going to respond to his kiss with another kiss, while in reality, I pulled away at the last second, and instead smashed a snowball against his face, catching him off guard.

He was stunned for a moment before his surprise was replaced with a smirk as he saw me making a run for it towards the store.

"Oh, you're gonna fucking get it this time!" He called after me with a playful undertone.

It didn't take him long to chase me down, and this time he pushed _me_ against a snowbank, only to slip like the clumsy fucker he was and fall down with me.

We looked at each other in silence again, his shades were covered in specks of snow leftover from when I had hit him moments earlier, and with that, among my own shocked expression the two of us both choked on laughter.

By the time I'd calmed down, he still hadn't, which led to me leaning forward, and this time, kissing him for real, in order to get him to shut up.

Okay, so, in reality Strider wasn't the insipid douche I made him out to be, (not all the time, anyway.)

_**A/N: Hey guys, me again! I whipped this up for my friend's birthday, and I figured, "why not just post it for the heck of it?" I, myself, am not the biggest DaveKat shipper, I ship it pale, it's one of my pale otps, but my friend likes it red... so, this it what came of it. (In conclusion, I don't hate DaveKat, not at all, obviously, if I hated it I wouldn't have been able to drum up the energy to write it in the first place, I just ship it in another quadrants more.) Me, personally, like to ship Nepeta, or John with Karkat romantically, but hey! I thought I'd just post it for others to see, you know? Updates for "A Slip Of The Tongue" are being posted this coming Thursday, and updates for my new fanfiction "The Misfits Club" are coming up asap. So stick around if you like! **_


End file.
